The present invention is directed to a product, a method and a kit for decorating a surface. Particularly, the present invention is directed to a product, method and kit for decorating the interior surface of fruits and vegetables.
The present invention is directed to the decoration of fruits and vegetables in a new, useful and easy manner. Specifically, the present invention concerns decorating items of produce, such as pumpkins, in order to provide a decorative coloring. Of particular concern is providing a product, a method and a kit for decorating the interior of pumpkins for Halloween.
Pumpkin carving has long been one of the traditional ways in which Halloween is celebrated. Generally, pumpkin carving involves the removal of a portion of the pumpkin shell surrounding the stem, removal of the seeds and fibers contained in the pumpkin and thereafter carving humorous, grotesque or other decorative features partially or wholly through the pumpkin shell by removing fleshy portions of the shell to obtain the desired appearance. Internal illumination is then provided either by a candle or a battery operated light to result in a glowing decorative pattern.
The intricate carving of pumpkins on a wide scale basis came about in the mid-1980""s as a result of the introduction of pumpkin carving kits. The elements of these kits are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,114 entitled Pumpkin Carving Kit issued May 9, 1989 to Bardeen and U.S. Pat. No. 6,093,446 entitled Method for decorating surfaces with transfer patterns issued Jul. 25, 2000 to Bardeen.
In the kit described in the ""114 Patent, elaborate patterns are provided that are transferred onto the surface of a pumpkin by poking small holes through patterns. The patterns are printed onto paper sheets. In order to transfer the pattern to the pumpkin, users must position the paper sheet onto the pumpkin by pushing thumbtacks through the paper then into the shell of the pumpkin. Users then take a sharp plastic tool and push the tool through the pattern on the paper into the shell of the pumpkin. This process results in a series of holes in the shell of the pumpkin that is in the shape of the pattern on the paper. Users then remove the paper sheet and carve the pattern by comparing the holes on the shell with the pattern on the paper sheet.
The pumpkin carving kits and techniques of these references provide alternative solutions to carve the exterior of pumpkins. However, there is a need for a method that provides decorative colors onto the interior of a pumpkin. These colors would help complement, accent and highlight decorative patterns that are carved in pumpkins.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new, useful product, method and kit adapted to decorate interior surfaces in general, but specifically the interior surface of a fruit or vegetable, such as a pumpkin.
The present invention provides a product, a method and a kit for decorating the interior surface of fruits and vegetables that have an area for displaying a design. In a preferred embodiment, the product comprises a nontoxic paint powder and a sheet of materials. The sheet of materials acts as a barrier to keep the nontoxic paint powder inside the fruit or vegetable. The sheet of materials has two components: component 1 is a sheet of material capable of acting as a release liner for component 2; component 2 is a sheet of material capable of adhering to the surface of fruits and vegetables. The method comprises steps in which: component 1 is removed from component 2; component 2 is contacted and adhered over the decorative carved image on the fruit or vegetable; the nontoxic paint powder is placed inside the fruit or vegetable; a user manipulates the fruit or vegetable so the nontoxic paint powder disperses and covers the interior of the fruit or vegetable; and component 2 is then removed from contact with the fruit or vegetable thereby revealing the pattern on the fruit or vegetable and the decorative color from the nontoxic paint powder.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more readily appreciated and understood from a consideration of the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken together with the accompanying drawings: